


Model life

by Suogkiba



Category: DC - Fandom, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suogkiba/pseuds/Suogkiba
Summary: Model Damian x Jonthey aren't superheros
Relationships: Jon Lane Kent & Damian Wayne, Jon Lane Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne, Robin/Superboy (DCU)
Kudos: 11





	1. Do I love him?

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to delete the whole text on my first attend so i might actually take the chance and redo it x.x

Damian was normally really cold, distant and all in all not a nice person to be around on the first meeting. It really took a few conversation and a lot of patience to get closer to him and to break down some of his walls. After all this years with his mother he had a lot of them. She never taught him to trust other, rely on them or to ask for help. He was a loner until he met Jon. Jon thought he was really interesting so he started to actually try and get him to talk. It took him a long time but after all he did it. The younger started to ask him about his past and what animals he liked since he knew that those thing meant something to him. He wanted to show him that he cared. Even this took a while till Damain told him that he lived in a small town in china when he stayed with his mother. The older one also told him that his mother was an artist and that he learned alot from her. It really relieved Jon that he had a pretty normal live and not a life with a criminal or something. Jon had asked him alot but only got an answer half the time. 

Jon on the other hand was an open book and he would stay like this. Damian soon knew that Jon loved all animals but he would love to have a dog. He had always told him that he loved Titus and it was clear that Titus loved him too. Damian also knew that Jon was a little farmboy like his father. His parents went to a small town which name Damian always seemed to forget. The younger one loved to watch the stars and cuddle which confused the older one a bit. They also talked about that Jonathan hated his glasses when he is tired because he would forget them and hit them while trying to rub his eyes. Damian had noticed that too since he saw bruises on his nose multiple times and seemed like it hurted. He would always wear contacts if that happens. If Damian was honest he thought it was super amusing. 

They were at a photoshoot when Damian noticed that Jon was incedibly handsome. Jon was excited about what Damian got to model and this smile made the others heart skip a beat. It confused him but he ignored it. The young model got changed and looked at Jon ,,You could join me if you want. Even if it would only be for private pictures. I just need to ask,, he said friendly and turned to Jon who was blushing crazily. ,,I am not pretty enough to be in front of the camera like you Dami-,, before he could finish Damian told him to stopp. There was no way to say no anymore because he had already asked. The photographer said that it would be great since he thought that he looked great. Jon got his make up done and got his clothes. 

He was really carefull with them while putting them on. Soon they were in front of the camera and Jon got told what he should do. Damian noticed during the shoot that Jon had a lot of fun and that he was really good at it. It was a real suprise that he was this confident and talented on his first time. Their photographer decided to spice it up a bit ,,please move a bit closer. Jon put your arm on his shoulder but really relaxed. next pose back to back,,. The time went by and they finished. they quikly changed back, took their things and went to Damians pretty expensive car. Both boys were hungry so they decided to go eat. Damian drove them to a vegan restaurant he liked. ,,You like this restaurant huh? we are so often here,, Jon said smiling and got out of the car. They were inside and sat down.As always did they take a salat and lasagna. At first Jon was unsure but Damian convinced him and he tried it. After a few bites he had told him that it tasted really good so they decided to visit this place more often. Jon loved to eat meat from time to time but Damian was vegetarian or vegan since he moved to his father.

When Jon smiled at Damian and told him how much fun this day was, his heart skipped a beat again. Why did it do that? why did he feel such a strange feeling in his stomach? what was that? He had already read about those things but there was no reason to feel this. It couldn't be what he thought it meant. how could he be in love with his best friend? There was no way. He never been in love. ,,Damian is something wrong?,, the other asked him calmly and smiled at him. ,,I feel a bit strange that is all. don't worry about me,, he answered with a really slight smile. They finished eating but stayed for a bit longer. ,,Damian do you think he will choose pictures of us together? i would like that and it wouldn't be to bad if i get paid for that,, he said with a giggle. Both knew it wasn't true. Yes he would like to be on those picture with him but he would do it for free. ,,I mean he chooses the best ones and you will definitly be paid for it if he chooses some with you on it. he couldn't just not do this,, the other answered and quickly paid for their food. ,,Do you think he would really choose those? i am not half as pretty as you so why should he do this?,, he looked town clearly a bit down. Their waitress looked at Jon ,,Sir this might be not the formal and proper way but i do think that you two are both really handsome. If I were that photographer i would totally choose you both instead of one alone,, she was really friendly and smiled at Jon. ,,She is right Jon. You look incredible so don't be so insecure about yourself,, Damian assured him.

Shortly after that they left. They went to the car and soon the two of them arrived at Damians house. It was close to the manor and probably just as beautiful. Jon saw this place as his second home. They quikly went in. ,,Jon you should shower first. i make us some hot chocolate,, he said. Jon went into the shower. He enjoyed it really much, took Damians clothes and went back to him ,,your turn Dami,, he said calmly and took his hot chocolate ,,do you want to watch a movie afterwards?,,. Damian nodded and went into the shower. Jon had choose a movie and waited for him. It didn't took to long till Damian came back and sat down beside his slurping best friend or maybe crush. They went to watch the movie. Halfway in the farmboy leaned against the rich kid and cuddled into him. By now both of them were used to cuddling but this time Damian felt something. All he could think of was "Do I love him?"


	2. I do life him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am not sure if i end it here or not

Jon was just chatting with Connor about Tim and Damian. The older Kent was in a relationship with Tim for a while now and he seemed super happy about it. Jon wished he had that with Damian but the youngest of the Wayne siblings didn't seemed to care about love. He was so frustrated by that. Why couldn't he just be with him? Would it be so wrong? Would it ruin their friendship? he just wants to be loved. ,,Hey Jon? Have you ever tried being the one showing your feelings instead of waiting for him? it wouldn't hurt to be brave,, Connor said calmly and looked at him with a soft smile. ,,I can't Kon. He isn't interested at all. I would lose him,, the boy said blushing ,,I am unable to do that anyway. he would push me away or worse. You know how he is!,, His brother just laughed ,, Jonno maybe he is just as unable to do it. He might be unsure if you would date a rich man while you are just a normal man. Tim never showed me anything because he didn't want me to feel bad about the money we earn,,

With much more confident than usual said the trained man with his black lock and his glasses ,,I am going to ask him out. I am just calling him and say "hey do you wanna go out with me?" and he will say yes!,, Jon took his cellphone and called Damian who immediatly picked up. ,,Hello Jon,, Damian said calmly and waited for the other male to talk. ,,Hey Dami! Do you maybe wanna... wanna go out with me?,, he asked pretty boldly. Still not as brave and boldly as he wished. He was hoping that he would stutter at all but it was better than nothing. ,,Do you mean like a date? Jon are you asking me out on a date?,, It was clear that Damian was shoked but amused. It made Jon blush to hear that but he still said yes and asked him again if he wants to. He wouldn't accept no as an answer tho. 

After a long pause the rich man said ,,Yes. I would actually love to spoil you a little Jon,, Jon felt a smile grow on his face ,,How about tommorow here in Metropolis? I bet you can find something here for us,, They planned when and said goodby to each other. Jon was so happy that he hugged Connor and almost knocked him over. Damian was looking up some restaurants in Metropolis and prepared everything for them. He called them to reserve a table and told them that he wanted it to be vegetarian. He soon decided to train and go to bed.

The next arrived faster than they thought and they prepared for their date. Damian was just as nervous as Jon and he hated it. The evening arrived soon and Damian picked Jon up. He smiled gently when he so him and opened the door of his car for him. Jon would deny it everytime but he loved this. Damian was such a gentleman towards him and it got even better. When they arrived at the restaurant he realised that Damian planned everything. They sat down, ordered and soon got their food. They got a few looks from others but they didn't really care. All that mattered for them were the other and not the rest of the costumer. ,,Dami this is amazing. thank you,, Jon said calmly and smiled happily. They ate and chatted but it wasn't much different from what they usually do. It made it a lot easier for them

Soon they finished and he took Jon home. ,,Do you wanna come inside? We could watch a movie and cuddle,, Jon said calmly and smiled some. Damian nodded and walked inside with him. Why would he say no to it? he didn't have to work tommorrow and didn't have to be scared that Jon would do anything. The younger one put on a movie and laid down on his couch. Damian laid down next to him and held him close. The older one was also the taller one by a few centimeter. They just watched the movie and stayed quiet for a bit before Jon moved up a bit and kissed Damian gently. He other kissed back and smiled into it. Both were just so happy adnd relaxed. Soon the movie ended and Damian asked to stay over......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess this is a good ending for this chapter! hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed the first chapter! i did my best but idk if it's any good ^^'


End file.
